Beastkin
, a porcupine beastkin.]] '''Beastkin (ビーストキン, Bīsutokin) are race of animals who live in the universe of Sonikku!. In the series, Beastkin are anthropomorphic animals with the behavior and intelligence that rivals (even sometimes surpasses) humans, and acts like a mixture of human behavior, and normal animal behavior. There are multiple species of Beastkin that are derived from multiple animal ancestors, believed to be all chained by one common starting ancestor. Since the formation of Planet Mobius and the "Re-Start of Life", Beastkin and Humans had different attitudes towards each other depending on the time era and the area they live in. Beastkin play a central role in the Sonikku! series, with the main character being one, as well as the main supporting cast. Overview Name Main Article: Origins of names in Sonikku! The name of the Beastkin race is a mixture of the words "Beast", which reflects the animal nature that most Beastkins derive from, and "Kin", which means related to, or family. The pronunciation of the race is, "Bea-st-kin". Origin After the meteor shower of 2092, a rouge meteor began to plummet into Planet Earth, destorying almost everything on the planet and causing the planet itself to break. This meteor was called the Gaia Rock, and the impact of the meteor caused three spirits to be created, Light Gaia(ライトガイア, Raitogaia), Chiaro Gaia(キアロ・ガイア, Kiarogaia) and Dark Gaia(暗いガイア, Kuraigaia). These spirits later created the balance of the Earth, leading to the creation of a new and more expanisive planet, Planet Mobius. Following the shattering of the Gaia Rock, 10 gems were created that held massive power home to the Gaia Rock. 7, were dubbed as the Chaos Emeralds, while their controller, was named the Master Emerald. The other 2 gems where dubbed the Dark Emerald, and the Phantom Ruby respectivley, and a fight began with the 3 spritis on who kept the gems. Their fights began to create the lands and the seas of the planet, making it the biggest planet on the galaxy. Using their powers, they planted the 8 Emeralds on a shrine on an islamd, revealing it's majestic powers as it caused the island to rise. They dubbed this island, Angel Island. Soon, life and the somehow surviving humans began to repopulate the new planet, causing humanity to once again recover to what it once was, and now much more bigger due to the new planet. However, the Gaia Rock began to mutate some organisms, causing them to evolve and develop features similar to humans. They began to walk on two legs, communicate with human speech and develop human intelligence. The first 3 species of Beastkin where the Hedgehog, the Retile, and the Echidna, all starting from one central Beastkin and the origin, Genten. This spawled for a million years, until the current point of the Sonikku! series. Species/Types There are different species of Beastkin who have dirieved from Genten. These Beastkin are all based off of real animals. Not all types of Beastkin have been found, and some are close to extinction. Note, the list here is by order of appearance. Zeal One of the consquenses from being formed by the Gaia Rock, many members of the Beastkin race are able to condense Zeal to perform Zeal techniques. Most speices of Beastkin are naturally fitted with a general slate of techs when they are born. This is the main reason why most beastkin clans have specific abilites that are exclusive to their clan. Fighting Due to the beastkins being born from their "parent" species having preditor and prey relationships, all Beastkin are fitted with instictual abilites to combat and defend themselves against others. Some species even have a natrually agreesive fighting sense, and an inborn need to fight, such as some members of the Wolf species. Most Beastkin species are fully aware of this, and have created clans, or groups, made out of family liniage that attempt to pass down and share fighting techniques that are exclusive to that species. One example is the Knuckles clan of Echidnas, who passed down the art of the "Meteor Fist". However, many techniques seem to be at least universal between the many different Beastkin species, which could be due to them having a common ancestor. One of these abilites is the basic Spin Attack tech, which most characters seem to be able to do, or at least perform a version similar to it. (Examples being: Espio's Drill Dash) An extreme fighting potiental is seen as a major living necessity for Beastkin, and most Beastkin who lacked this potiental has been extinct in the future. Trivia *According to Dr. Eggman, there may be Beastkins in other solar systems which is considered to be "Aliens". **It's unknown if this was true, or him joking however, as the line was a remark back to Shadow. ***If this is true, this means that the Black Arms race was a form of a evolved species of Reptile Beastkin. *Shadow is technically the start of a new Beastkin species.